Conventionally, wireless device are operated by pressing buttons and initiating acceptance messages prior to initiating a particular action or function (e.g., sending a call, accepting a call, generating a message, etc.). When in a meeting or otherwise attending an event that requires silence or some degree of discretion, it is usually necessary to avoid any incoming messages/texts/emails until after the engagement is completed. At that point after the meeting has ended, it is customary to review all of the incoming data messages and attend to each item separately. In the event that multiple items were received from a single contact, each of the items needs to be attended to separately and many of the received items could be from separate communication standards (e.g., voicemail, email, short message service (SMS) text messages, etc.). Additionally, the way a user interacts with their smart phone or wireless device when answering calls, emails, messages, etc., may require extra time to select or deny options and navigate from one message to the next message.
As mobile devices have become increasingly optimal and intelligent, users have come to expect more and more functionality inherent in their respective mobile devices. With the increased memory included in such devices, an expected functionality is the storage and easy playback of a user's music collection. “Mobile Music” is music that is downloaded or streamed to a mobile device and played on the same mobile device. Currently, there are various different applications permitting for the storage and playback of music on mobile devices. These same mobile devices are primarily phones for receiving and placing voice calls over the cellular network. With the current mobile devices, new functionality can be introduced to take advantage of the device's sensor data as well as the touch screen's on current mobile devices otherwise known in the market as “smartphones”. Applications executing on these devices can monitor data from the device's sensor data, for example, the accelerometer as well as the touch screens. These interactions allow for more intuitive applications truly bring to light the meaning of a “smartphone”.